Child of Deliora
by Reaper aqua
Summary: What happens when Gary meets the monster's child that destroyed his life. Is this child capable of love and forgiveness. Yaoi lemons and all that other good stuff don't like it don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

10 years ago

Deep inside the caverns of a underwater cave their was a mother water dragon watching a demon slaughtering a town through a pool of water. The relationship she had with the demon was a loving one they had and shared with a child that bought her joy.

"Aquos come here." she called for her seven year old child.

"Yes Mama." the child ran happily to his mother.

"I want you to see this, do you know who that is?" the child had focused his blue orb eyes on the image.

"That's Papa." he had waged his fish like tail. He watched his Papa in aww as he destroyed the town.

"Go Papa go destroy all the weak humans." Aquos cheered for his Papa. His mother had sighed.

"Keep watching." Tears could be seen falling from the mother dragon's face. The pool of water showed a light that was blue, Aquos had covered his eyes because the light was to bright and when he looked back his Papa was frozen in ice.

"Mama what's wrong with Papa? why is he in ice?" Aquos was panicking.

"Your Papa is…is dead Aquos." she struggled to tell him this.

"Papa can't die he's strong no no no." The child was flailing in anger and crying his eyes out.

"We must pray for your father's death okay now stop crying." She had bowed her and uttered some words.

"Papa if you can hear me I want you to be safe and I will kill the human that killed you." he had finished his prayer and his mother scooped him with her tail and put him in his nest made of soft sand.

"Aquos do you feel angry that Papa was taken from you." she asked her child.

"Yes Mama I promise I going to be strong like Papa and kill the human."

"Aquos listen to me you must learn to for give, promise me if you cross paths with that human you will forgive it." She told her hatchling.

"I don't know Mama." she had sighed

"Just think about it." she lick her child goodnight.

That night Aquos dreamed of standing before his Papa in his icy tomb.

"Papa? PAPA!" The young water dragon half demon ran to his Papa to embrace him.

"Aquos listen to me." His Papa had spoke with his demonic mountain shattering voice.

"I want you to avenge me, kill the ice mage that destroyed your Papa, do as your Papa commands you to." His Papa demanded.

"I will avenge you Papa." he promised his Papa.

"Haha that's a good boy." Deliora had petted his son on the head.

A few years later.

The Dragon mother was laying on her death bed with her child holding her claws. A pool of blood was forming aroumd them. She had weapons in her back and stomach.

"Mama what did the humans do to you." The fifteen year old cried out.

"They only feared my child." she whispered.

"Mama please don't leave, don't leave me alone."

"I'm sorry but it is my time, I left two gifts for you." using water magic the mother formed a scythe and the other a companion that was a

jackalope.

"Mama please stay." she had passed away soaked in blood. This only put fuel in the fire and it seemed nothing could extinguish the hate he had towards humans. After that day Aquos trained very hard on his own and took down any foe that stood before him. He searched for his father's murder relentlessly.

This story is going to be fun to write and I hope you guys enjoy it.


	2. Voyage to Galuna Island

"Aquos." The Dragon demon was staring out the window in human form remembering the promise. while in human form he had toned brown skin and he was short with red eyes. The scythe his mother gave him was wrapped in black fabric and white prayer beads.

"Aquos." the jackalope was still was getting a response.

"AQUOS!" The jackalope screamed his name, that snapped him back in to reality.

"Sorry Fluffy, I was thinking about Papa and Mama." Fluffy had sighed.

"Don't worry about it we need to get off the train we're almost at our stop." He said hopping on to Aqous' shoulder.

"This stop is Hargeon station." The conductor had announced. Aquos got off the train and started making his way to the docks.

"So why are we going to Galuna Island?" Fluffy asked scratching his ear. Aquos already explained to him why they were going there thousand times.

"Your very forgetful you know that." he said aggravated

"Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" Aquos rolled his eyes seeing Fluffy act childish hopping everywhere.

"I will tell when we're on the boat."

"Can we have carrots while you tell me?" He shot his innocent orange eyes at him.

"Sure why not." he had agreed to it.

"Yahoo." the rabbit had cheered.

'I swear I don't know how I put up with him.' Aquos had thought. As they traveled to the docks (after picking up some carrots for Fluffy) they saw many boats that could take them to the island, there was only one problem.

"I hate humans " Aquos announced as he looked at the pathetic things that stripped him of his parents. He had looked toward Fluffy.

"I got it." Fluffy hopped toward one of the sail boats with Aqous behind him.

"Excuse me sir can you take us to Galuna Island?" Fluffy asked kindly.

"Wow rabbit with antlers that can talk that's amazing." The sailor was astonished by Fluffy. Fluffy always got attention from people if he wanted it or not but he always wanted the attention.

"I know amazing." Fluffy posed for the sailor.

'Conceited rabbit.' even though Aquos thought it, Fluffy felt it in his aura that he was admitting which put him back on track.

"Anyway can you take me and my friend to Galuna Island?" He had pointed to Aqous from afar.

"Sorry that place is cursed." Fluffy's ears fell to the floor in disappointment. He tried other sailors but they all said 'That place is cursed no way.' or 'sorry no can do the weather'. They all seemed to have a excuse.

"Sorry Aquos they all said no." Fluffy tugged on his leg. Aqous had his attention on a small wooden boat with a sailor fixing it.

"Excuse me sir can you take me to Galuna Island?" Aquos glared at him.'He needs to work on talking to people.' Fluffy though

"Sorry kid that place is full of demons that will scare you." A nerve popped in his head.

"First of all I'm not a kid I'm seventeen and I can take care of myself, second I'm not scared of demons."

"Oh really now." the sailor put a hand to his chin.

"Yes really if I was scared of one I wouldn't be talking to one by the way lose the cloak your not fooling anyone." Aquos had crossed his arms.

"You must have a sharp eye kid." Aquos had smirked.

"Now can you take me to Galuna Island?" Aquos requested again

"Okay kid you win hop on by the way my name is Bobo." The sailor had set his boat to sail to the island. The smell of the ocean reminded Aquos of home were he learned water magic from his mama.

"Aquos tell me why we're going to Galuna Island again pretty please with carrots on top." Fluffy said chewing on his carrots.

"Yes I would like to know as well." Bobo had put his two cent in, Aquos had crossed his legs as he sat.

"This was the last place Papa was seen that's why we're over here." Aquos had explained.

"Your father must be a great man if your looking for him." Bobo said while

"Yea he was, everywhere he went people trembled in fear of his power that he displayed." Aquos told Bobo with pride.

"You sound proud of your father."

"I am."

"Can I meet him." Bobo asked, Aquos eyes fell to the floor."

"Hey mister sailor his Father was killed." Fluffy had informed him.

"I do apologize." Bobo said sincerely.

"Don't worry about it you didn't know." Aquos dusted off the comment like it didn't matter but it did for him at least.

Three hours later.

"Kid we're here, welcome to Galuna Island." Bobo had presented his home island to the duo.

"Wow it's big and green, Aquos wanna play." Fluffy was hopping with enthusiasm.

"We don't have time to play." the Dragon said strictly.

"Aww your no fun, we never get to play." Aquos had ignored him he was focused on the murder that took his childhood away.

"Where going to the temple, hurry up." 'I hope after he gets his revenge he will be happy.' Fluffy though to himself.

"So do you know where the temple is?" Fluffy hopped on his shoulder.

"It's in the middle of the island plus there's a trail leading to it." Aquos said pulling out his scythe from the black fabric.

"Someone's up head be cautious, Fluffy." He warned the jackalope

"Don't worry I have my wave magic." Fluffy said. As they walked along the trail they could see a temple appearing.

"Wow it's huge." Fluffy was impressed by the size of the temple. As the temple came into full view they noticed it was damaged and had cracks in it.

"This place is totally wreaked." Fluffy said aloud.

"This was done recently." Aquos ran into the temple and noticed a hole leading to the base of the temple.

"So do you wanna hop first or ask questions later." the rabbit joked, instantly Aquos jumped in without a second thought with Fluffy right behind him.

They landed at the bottom of the temple and saw ice, water, and armor plates.

"These armor plates must have been on really big guy." Fluffy had examined it.

"Or my Father." Aquos added. 'This ice was definitely made with ice magic it's to hot for the ice to still be fully solid and not dripping.' Aquos had concluded.

"AQUOS WATCH OUT." Fluffy had yelled, Aquos had avoided the sphere that came at him. Next to come we're two blocks of stone, Aquos had avoided them with ease.

"Enough games reveal yourself." Aquos shouted, he heard laughter echo throughout the temple.

"You must be a pretty good wizard to avoid all my attacks." The voice said hiding some where in the shadows.

"Ha don't confuse me with some weak pathetic human." Aquos mocked the voice.

"If your some demon looking to claim the glory of killing Deliora then your to late." Aquos had smirked.

"Oh quite the opposite, I'm his son and I wanna know the person who killed him."

"It was a ice mage everyone knows that." The voice said laughing.

"Don't get smart I want the exact details." 'This demon is full of rage I could use this to have fun.' The wizard had reviled himself.

"My name is Zalty and I think I know the ice mage your looking for."

"Oh really, what's the wizard's name so I can slaughter him." Aquos ask curiously.

"Gray Fullbuster, he is in the fairytale guild." Zalty had smirked.

"What does he look like?" He questioned the bizarre wizard.

"Tall, muscular, with spiky hair and he's always half naked." The wizard laughed.

"Thank you for the information, oh and if I find that your lying I will hurt you" Aqous threatened him.

"I would never lie to the son of The Great Deliora." he had bowed

"Fluffy do you know where the fairytale guild is?" The rabbit cast a spell locating the guild.

"Yea it's in Magnolia Town." The jackalope told him.

"I guess that's our next stop is fairytale." Aquos transformed into a Dragon, Fluffy hopped on his back and they took off.

"Haha I'm going to have fun with this one I'm indeed." He laughed to himself.

Reaper: Well we're off to see the wizard.

Gray: Not funny your new counterpart is trying to kill me.

Reaper: so, you will have some lemon time with him.

Gray:*Nose bleed*

Reaper: Ha pervert, anyway guys tell me what you think of this chapter.


	3. Encounter

"Aquos why didn't you turn into a dragon from the start to get to Galuna Island?" Fluffy asked out of curiosity.

"A dragon flying over the city would bring unwanted attention to us." he answered the question.

"Hmm what about now?" Fluffy tried to cross his furry arms.

"I want that bastard to see me." Aquos shot a magic beam in to the atmosphere. 'I wonder what the wizard is like.' Fluffy thought as he touched the clouds that they flew by.

"What are you going to do to get his attention." Aquos never really thought about that.

"Are you going to do a genocide like your father?" Fluffy said shyly not wanting him to do that.

"No, I'm not as vulgar as my father, there is no need for unnecessary bloodshed, but I do have a idea." Aquos had land on the outskirts of Magnolia Town.

"Nobodies gonna die, right?" Aquos had sighed at Fluffy's innocents, he had scooped him up.

"The only person that's going to die is Gary Fullbuster." Fluffy was about to take a risk.

"Do you think you can forgive him?" Aquos dropped him to the floor.

"No I can't." he said coldly.

"What happens if he's sor-"

"Sorry doesn't bring back the dead." Aquos had cut him off.

"Oh." Fluffy's ears fell, Aquos took a deep breath knowing what will cheer him up.

"Wanna carrot Fluffy." The mentioning of carrots made Fluffy's eyes go big.

"Gimme Gimme Gimme!" Aquos threw him a carrot and he gladly ate it.

"Stop worrying your not the one that's going to have blood on your hands." Aquos scratched the back of Fluffy's ears.

"Anyway let's go into town, oh when I snap my fingers use your magic to immobilized the other mages magic." Aquos had walked into the town.

"Fluffy what do you do when I snap my fingers?" Aquos was making sure the jackalope won't forget.

"Use my magic ,AH SMOOTHIE!" Fluffy had ran to a dessert shop. Aquos had found Fluffy jumping and shouting like a six year old playing.

"Do you have carrot smoothies do ya do ya do ya!" Fluffy kept repeating happily.

"Yes but do you have any money?" the waitress asked him.

"My friend does." He had pointed to Aqous."Aquos buy me a carrot smoothie please." Aquos sweat had dropped.'Why didn't my mother give me a more useful pet like a ogre or a tiger.' He had thought.

"How much is it?" Aquos asked the waitress.

"2.50 please." he had handed over the money to her and Fluffy was hopping happily behind him on the way out.

"Let's go over this one more time… without distractions." Aquos said annoyed.

"I got it, use my magic wave to stop them." Fluffy sipped on his carrot smoothie.

"You have more brain cells than I thought." Just then Fluffy had ran into a blue cat.

'Or maybe not.' Aquos chuckled to himself.

"Hey watch where your going!" Fluffy yelled furiously at the cat for bumping into him.

"Your the one hopping everywhere!" The cat yelled back.

"Fish Breath."

"Beaver teeth."

"Stupid feline."

"Long ear-ed freak." They had butted heads throwing insults at one another.

"Happy what are you doing?" A teen with pink hair had showed up.

"Nothing Natsu this rabbit deer thing ran into me." Happy said pointing to Fluffy.

"I'm a jackalope." Fluffy had retorted

"Fluffy that's enough of your nonsense we have to get to the Fairytale Guild." Aquos had pulled him by the ear and started to walk away.

"Wait you guys are looking for the guild?" Natsu ask in excitement.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that." Aquos was readying his scythe.

"No problem at all come on I'll take you there, by the way my name is Natsu what's yours."

"It's Aquos and the jackalope is Fluffy." He started to walk behind Natsu.

"So why do you want to go to the Guild? I bet it's because you heard how awesome we are." Natsu said laughing.

"Nope." Fluffy cooed and jumped on Aqous' shoulder.

"So why do you wanna go to the Guild?"

"Gray Fullbuster." Aquos stated

"What you just came to see that half naked freak!?"

"It's not like I admire him or anything actually it's quite the opposite." Natsu didn't ask any further questions he saw that it was bothering him.

'I better keep a eye on him just to be safe.' Natsu though.

"So what about you little guy wanna join the Guild?" He gave a warm smile toward the jackalope.

"If Aquos joins then I join I will always follow my master." He said nuzzling Aquos cheeks.

' Although it would be nice to join a Guild and make some friends.' Fluffy though deeply.

"So are you joining? You can make lots of friends."

"No thanks people just slow me down." Aquos said Natsu stayed quiet for the rest of the walk.

"We're here, hey what's wrong your shaking are you cold or something?" Aquos was trembling with excitement he could feel the grip of revenge clinging to him.

"No I'm fine." Aquos had walked into the Guild, but it wasn't as quite as he expected. They we're fighting, gambling, and drinking like today was their last.

"Hey you guys started fighting without me." Natsu quickly jumped into the crowd and started attacking them. Aquos and Fluffy sweat had dropped. Aquos had sat at the empty seat in the bar.

"Welcome to Fairytale My name is Mirajane are you looking to join the Guild?" The girl behind the bar had introduced herself.

"No I'm just looking for Gray Fullbuster."

"Oh your looking for Gray, Gray you have a visitor." Mirajane had called him from the commotion. Gray had looked toward her then he saw Aquos.

'What would this guy want with me?' He had wondered.

"Gray this boy asked for you." Mirajane looked toward Aquos.

"So who are you?" Gray had asked Aquos, but he didn't get a response only silence. Fluffy was ready to cast his magic wave spell, he was just waiting on Aqous.

"You don't know me but you do know my father."Aquos had finally broke the silence.

"Oh so whats his name?"

"I will give you a hint."Aquos conjured up a massive amount of magic energy and used magic beam. Gray' s eyes widen in horror as flashbacks from his past bang to painful flow through his mind. The whole Guild had their eyes on Aqous.

"Del-Deliora." Gray had choked.

"Oh so you do remember, now I have a question for you." Aquos was unwrapping the cloth from his scythe.

"Why did you murder my father?" Aquos had glared at Gray who was trembling.

"I" Gray had fell out of his chair in shock, Aquos aura was beginning to flow through the scythe.

"HEY GRAY WASN'T THE ONE THAT KILLED YOUR STUPID FATHER!" Natsu had step in the conflict. Aquos only glared at the fire dragon slayer.

"Water whip." A stream of water had wrapped around Natsu and flinged him across the room.

"Natsu are you alright." Happy had ran to his side.

"Yea I'm okay."

"Don't get in my way vermin." Aquos snarled at Natsu.

"Damn you." Natsu had coffed.

"Natsu enough I will take care of this, Wendy heal Natsu me and Lucy will take care of him." A girl with scarlet hair approach Aquos.

"I got your back Erza." A blonde girl had stood at Erza' s side. Aquos stared at them blankly then Gray who was still trembling.

'He' s letting his allies fight for him while he just sits there.'

"Don't intervene this doesn't concern you humans."

"If Gray is involved than it concerns us." Natsu had hollered across the room.

"Fine then you all will die with him." Aquos snapped his fingers.

"Anti magic global!" Fluffy summoned a field of aura that surrounded the Guild.

"Open gate of the crab cancer." Lucy tried to open the gate to the celestial plane but it didn't work.

"My Armor it's not forming." Erza said irritated with a stern voice.

"Why isn't it working!?" Lucy started to wave the key in her Hands wildly.

"Haha my anti magic global cuts of all magic within the area ya dumb blonde." Fluffy insulted.

"Hey I'm not dumb just-" Lucy had began.

"Slow." Happy interrupted

"Enough, you stand on your feet or I will kill you were you lay!" Aquos had pointed his scythe at Gray who was still in shock. This only put more fuel on the fire when Gray remained silent.

"COWARDLY CUR ROT IN THE PITS OF HELL!" Aquos ran towards Gray swinging his scythe.

"NO!" Wendy ran towards Gray holding him protectivly, Aquos stop his attack before he could spill any blood.

"Get out of the way."

"No." Wendy had tears streaming down her face.

"Why are you protecting him?"

"Because he's my friend and I won't let you do this, whatever he did please forgive him." Aquos can hear that word echoing through his mind like a tunnel, he saw his mother say that word it was. It was like hammer to his heart that was already trying to break him shattered him in pieces.

"I hate that word, Fluffy undo the spell." Aquos rewraped the scythe in the black fabric and white prayer beads. The spell had dissipated in to dust. Although there seemed as if there was no further threat the Guild still had it's guard up.

"I'm leaving, unless you want me to stay I would be more than happy to slaughter you all." The path to the destroyed door was cleared. Wendy looked at Aquos until he faded into the distance.

Reaper: So awesome

Natsu: My head hurts

Reaper: I don't care anyway please comment I like to know what you guys think so far.


	4. Into a murderer's arms

"Gray are you ok?" Wendy had asked him.

"Yeah I'm good." Gray had stood up.

"What was that all about?" Lucy wondered about their attacker.

"He said he was Deliora' s son." Gray had mumbled. When Gray had turned around he saw Natsu charging toward him and punching him to the ground.

"You idiot what did you do that for." Gray got off the ground once more.

"When you fell why didn't you get back up?" Natsu asked harshly. Gray remained silent.

"Natsu don't be harsh, Gray was just shocked." Lucy tried to help Gray out.

"Natsu it doesn't matter now, if he is Deliora' s child than form my understanding he is destructive." Ezra had stated.

"Your not saying that we go after him are you?" Lucy ask twirling her hair.

"I am, now let's get a move on." Team Natsu had ran off in search of Aquos. Lucy sweat had dropped, 'why do we always have to go after the strong guys.' Lucy thought. As they ran out Juvia was coming in.

"Oh my beloved Gray-sama were are you going?" Juvia was shouting and waving her arms like a deranged lunatic.

"They going after the one that was trying to kill Gray." Wendy had informed her on the situation at hand.

"WHAT SOMEONE WAS ABOUT TO HURT MY DARLING GRAY." Wendy took a few steps back.

"Come along Wendy we have to strike down the one who dare hurts my Gray-sama." Juvia grabbed and Dragged Wendy with her.

(Later with Aqous and Fluffy.)

'I can't believe I back out that I waited so long for my revenge and I just walk away from it.' Aquos put his hand to his head sensing a headache approaching.

"Aquos are you okay?" Fluffy hopped on Aqous shoulder.

"No I'm not I let that bastard live."

"Hey be happy at least you didn't kill that girl."

"That girl is the reason why he is still alive." The scythe on his back was drawing in on the aura Aquos was letting loss.

"Aquos calm down the scythe can only hold so much rage from your demon side." Fluffy had warned him.

"I know that." Aquos was taking in deep breaths and heard Fluffy yawn.

"Can we please find a place to sleep I don't wanna sleep in the forest it's to creepy." Fluffy had whined.

"Okay how about we go to a hotel." Aquos suggested.

"Does it have a bed?" Fluffy cooed.

"Yes it has a bed."

"Yay now where is it?" Fluffy jumped happily off of his shoulder looking for the hotel. Aquos had turned Fluffy's head to the building in front of him.

"I knew where it was at." Fluffy had wondered into the hotel.

"Sure you did " Aquos had picked him up and went to the front desk.

"How may I help you sir." The person behind the counter had asked.

"I would like a room with two beds and a view of the town." Aquos had demanded.

"Follow me." The man was leading them to their room.

(With Team Natsu)

"Natsu do you smell anything yet?" Lucy was get nervous from the stares they were getting because Natsu was smelling things like a dog.

"Yea but it's faint." Gray on the other hand kept looking at the hotel building.

"I think I might know where he is." Gray glared at the building as it started to rain.

(Back with Aquos and Fluffy)

"They're getting closer and it's going to be more than I can handle." Aquos whispered to himself. He had looked toward Fluffy who was bouncing on the bed. 'I won't be able to fight and protect at the same time we had the upper hand last time but not now.' A idea pop in his head

"Fluffy, I think there is a carrot convention down stairs."

"A carrot convention really? Can I go please." Fluffy eyes glittered with happiness, Aquos had nodded his head yes and gave him some money Fluffy quickly hopped his way to the lobby.

"Good thing he so gullible, and now I have to deal with you." Juvia and Wendy were on the balcony watching.

"Is this the one that tried to strike down my beloved?" Juvia had raised her hand forming a magic circle.

"Yea he's the one that attack Gray." Wendy had confirmed her suppositions.

'How many friends does this guy have.' Aquos had unwrapped his scythe.

"Water slicer." Juvia unleashed threads of water that came after Aquos which he quickly avoided it sliced up the walls of the room. He quickly reacted by lunging his scythe at her. The blade with right through her body but there was no blood.

"Your going to need more than a farming tool to defeat me." She had raised her hand to make a jet stream of water towards Aquos hitting him against the wall.

"My love for Gray-sama shall help me win this battle and you shall be the prize I will present him with" Juvia had shouted.

"Well your going to have to catch me first." Aquos had made a run for the balcony jumping off of it on to the next building.

"Wendy run along and inform the others that I found the attacker." Wendy had nodded her head and ran down stairs. Juvia had turned to follow Aquos.

Aquos was leaping on top of buildings hoping that the water mage was following him. 'Where is she I wanna keep this fight far away from Fluffy as possible.' he had stop.

"You will not escape from me that easily."

"Trust me I wasn't planning to." Aquos had kicked her off the building into a fruit stand.

' So she can only manipulate the water in her body if she sees a attack coming' Aquos thought

"Hey your not giving up already are you?" Aquos smirked at her.

"No not in the slightest." Juvia bounced back on her feet using sierra at Aquos. He tried to avoid but it only burned his arm. Aquos screamed in agony from the pain.

"How dare you." Aquos had raised his hand he had absorbed all the darkness around him forming a ball of shadow. Juvia quickly avoided it and used her water slicer. Aquos didn't have time to avoid it so he used the demon energy that was stored in his scythe to block the attack but it still did damage.

"You're no match for my love that have for Gray."

"Oh shut up your love he is a pathetic murderer." This had enraged Juvia she had ran towards him making a blade out of her hand. This lead her open for a attack. He used a demonic wave which sent her a few feet back this was his time to escape. He ran as quickly as he could but a ball of fire stop him in his tracks.

"Where do you think your going." Natsu had came in charging after him managing to hit him in the rib with his firey fist. He kicked Natsu in his face to turn around to see a bull coming after him with a ax. Aquos had flipped over the bull.

"Water pulse!" Aquos sent a wave of water at the celestial spirit knocking him down to the floor.

"Taurus are you okay." Lucy had asked running to his side.

"I'm okay." Taurus said rubbing his head.

"AHHHH!" Erza began to swing her sword violently. Aquos guarded with his scythe with very swing from her sword. Aquos struck back but it did not slow her down.

"Your skills with that scythe are impressive." Erza had complemented him.

"Your not bad yourself." Aquos was quite impressed that a human like her had skills like that."But not good enough." Aquos quickly slashed her armor then used a shadow ball. Ezra went back a few feet but didn't have time to recover, Aquos was out of her range of attack. Aquos was almost out of the fog until he saw Gray.

"You." Aquos glared at him venomsly like cobra glaring at a mongoose.

"We need to cle-" Gray didn't get to finish his sentence, Aquos was transforming into his water dragon form.

"I will slay you where you stand human." Aquos roared shattering the glass n the surrounding buildings.

"Ice make super freeze arrow!" Arrows made of ice came lunging at Aquos, it caused minor bleeding and a few scales to fall off. Natsu and the others were right behind Gray ready to help him, but Gray stopped them.

"Guys I can handle this." Gray had looked straight into Aquos' s eyes. 'He' s full of rage and hate toward me but I feel something else.'

"You wanted me right so here I am!" Gray had shouted at the dragon. Aquos shot a huge amount of water out of his mouth. Gray had used his Ice make magic to make stairs so he can avoid the attack. Gray casted his Cresent Blades and flew them toward Aquos. He managed to rip the skin near Aquos' s mouth causing it to leak out massive amount of blood.

Aquos roared in pain and reacted by hitting Gray with his tail. Gray was okay to say the least just a slash against his chest.

"Damn it. Ice make saucer." a flying disk came toward Aquos making it hard to move around to attack."Now's my chance, ice make unlimited one sided chaotic dance." Thousands of blades can be seen pointed at Aquos from every all charged at him impaling him. Cold blood and ice can be seen on the dragon now. Gray had jumped down from the elevated level that he was on to face Aquos. The water dragon demon was now looking directly at Gray not ready to give up but his body had failed him.

Aquos transformed back into a human, bloody and all. He began walking toward Gray with his scythe.

"I-I'm going to k-kill you." He took another step passing out falling into Gray's arms.

"So this is Deliora' s child he seems sad." Gray had whispered to himself.

#!##!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#-#!

Reaper: that was a interesting fight. And allow me to explain myself on why I made Gray that weak in the last chapter. I wanted someone young that remained Aquos of himself and how his parents' words still effect him to this point in time. Sorry I couldn't think of another way.

Fluffy: Anyway don't forget to review so I can have carrots.


	5. pathways

(In Aquos's unconscious mind.)

It was dark and misty where Aquos was. it was also dead silent as well he could only hear the sound of his footsteps on top of water.

"Is anyone here?" Aquos had called out into the mist. The cloudy mist around him had dissipated revealing a clear blue sky with a ocean under him and no land insight. Aquos had looked at his reflection to see that he had revered to his seven year old self.

"Where am I?" Aquos had wondered as he touched his reflection.

"You are at a crossing path." A voice said to calmly. A giant owl appeared in front of him out of thin air, but the creature was not intimidating to say the least.

"Who are you?" Aquos had stood before the spotted owl.

"I am the creature who resides in this realm. I am only here to guide souls way from there destructive path rather it be mortal or not. I am Scientio, Amant, and Veniam, (meaning knowledge, love, and forgiveness in Latin). But you may call me Ibis." The owl gave his name.

"Are you here to lecture me or help me?" Aquos said sarcastically.

"I am here to do both and I can do without the sarcasm." Ibis had answered him, Aquos sighed in boredom.

"Just like your father arrogant and impatient." Ibis had announced.

"You know my Papa?"Aquos had turned to the owl.

"Yes I do Deliora and your personalities mirror each other with a few cracks from Queen Mizumi." Ibis had waddled around the boy in the reflective ocean.

"Mama, Papa." Aquos had whimpered softly from the mentioning of his parents' names.

"Ah yes your past that is one that I would not wish on my most hated enemy let alone a child." Ibis had shown pity to the child.

"I don't need your pity." Aquos had stopped his whimpering and started to mask his feelings with rage.

"Aquos emotions are normal do not try to hold them in they will only tear you from the inside out." Aquos eyes began to water from the owl' s compassion.

"It's okay let the sadness pour out of you, you have been strong for so long you don't know how to be weak." Ibis had whipped the streams of saddness from his face.

"You have been a slave to your father's words and you must learn to unshackle them." As Ibis uttered the words the ocean had transformed into a grassland with roads pointing in every direction.

"Now where are we?" Aquos looked around at his surroundings.

"A place of decisions you must pick road or keep at the road of self destruction. I can't decide for you so this is your choice I will be watching and remember you can only decide." Ibis had disappeared leaving Aquos to choose his path.

"What should I do?" Aquos had looked at the many choices. For the first time in his life Aquos felt vulnerable and conflicted. 'Better start walking' Aquos had thought as he sighed.

(End of unconsciousness.)

Gray was sitting in a chair examining the unconscious boy in his bed. 'I have to keep a eye on him if he's anything like Deliora… no I won't let that happen not again.' Gray had tightened his fist as he glared at Aquos. Flashbacks were running through his head like a horror movie watching his family, friends and town be destroyed in flames by the monster whom claimed his childhood.

Gray had been watching him for two weeks now he saw Aquos twist and turn whispering Papa and Mama in his sleep while crying. Aquos was just like him except that Aquos was still attached to past and caught up in revenge.

"Ahh." Aquos had woken up from his coma like state. He felt instant pain in his body as he tried to move.

"Hey take it easy." Aquos had flinched from the sight of Gray' s hand coming close.

"Stay away." Aquos was by the edge of the bed. Gray had tried again, he got similar results from Aquos hiding under the sheets like some monster was after him. Of course he is s Gray is his monster.

"Are you hungry at least?" Gray had stood up waiting for a answer before he left but he was given no reply. Gray had sighed and opened the window showing a view of the night sky.

"I took two months off so I'm going to be here with for a while, so if you need me I will be in the living room. Oh I almost forgot don't worry about Fluffy he's with Lucy." Gray had walked out.

Aquos had gazed out of the window seeing a spotted owl gazing right back.

"I'll choose the path thats right for me not for Papa not for Mama for me." The owl had hooted as if he was waiting for that answer. The owl had flew into the moonlight and fading away into the distance.

Reaper: Sorry about this chapter being short. I will try to update soon and hopefully it will be a good read.


	6. a day of trust

Aquos had woken up to the smell of burnt pancakes and the fire alarm beeping. He had tried to get himself out of bed but failed. Aquos had turned his head to see a get 'well card' with a carrot.

'Obviously from Fluffy.' Aquos had thought as he read the card. Fluffy wrote that he hopes Aquos gets better inside the card and how he has been on missions with Wendy and a cat named Carla. At the end of his card he called Aquos his best friend. This bothered Aquos a little because he always view Fluffy as his minion.

"I really need to start treating him better." Aquos had thought aloud.

"You need to start treating who better?" Gray was standing in the doorway with what looks like was breakfast. Aquos glared daggers at him as if he was a target board.

"So what did I do to earn that look." Gray had sat the burnt pancakes next to Aqous and pulled up a chair in front of him.

"Give me my scythe." Aquos demanded for his weapon.

"Your jackalope has it none of us could pick it up except him." Gray had opened the drew that was next to the bed to get pain pills.

"Here take these." Gray had handed over the pills.

"Give me my scythe." Aquos demanded once more as he glared at Gray. There was a long silence but Gray had sighed.

"Look I'm trying to help-"

"I don't need help from some human maggot out of a rat' s ass." Aquos had cut him off. "I wish you all would just burn in hell." Gray was annoyed by this

"What the fuck did we ever do to you, you demons no you monsters cause nothing but pain." Gray had fisted his hand getting angry.

"I watched my mother get killed by you hairless apes and you call us monsters." Aquos eyes began to water as he recalled the memory. Gray fell silent and left the room to go to the Guild. Maybe Fluffy might know why Aquos has so much hatred toward people.

(At the Guild)

Gray was at the bar counter waiting on Fluffy to show.

"That was awesome." Fluffy said has him Carla, and Wendy entered the Guild covered in dirt.

"I advised you not to jump in the hole." Carla had nagged him.

"If we didn't we couldn't have gotten the locket." Fluffy laughed cleaning himself.

"Well I'm going to go clean up you guys go hand in the mission and get a reward." Wendy said going out the door.

"I will hand that in thank you." Carla had went to Mirajane followed by Fluffy.

"Are you sure you don't want to join the Guild you could be a excellent member." Mirajane had smiled at him in glee.

"I will only join if Aquos joins." Fluffy had had said with loyalty.

"Speaking of Aquos he's awake." Gray had cut in the conversation.

"He is! Gray take me to him please." The jackalope had hug the ice mage' s leg.

"Sure but you have to tell me about his past first." Gray had told him

"Okay." Fluffy had sat in the next to Gray and took a deep breath.

"There were people from another country, we didn't know what they wanted at first but they started to ask where was the spawn of Deliora." Fluffy stared at the floor recalling the fire that had spread through the town, it was too much for him. 'It must be a bad memory if he's shaking that bad, it must have been the people from Brago that came there.' Gray had thought to himself.

"You don't have to tell anymore, come on let's go see Aquos." Fluffy had hopped on Gray' s shoulders.

"Fluffy do you think you can get Aquos to take some medicine." Gray had scratch Fluffy's ear

"I'll try my best." Fluffy had ensured him a little.

(Back with Aqous.)

"Stupid human."Aquos had mumbled under his breath as he looked at the sky.

'You seem to be speaking to humans with a little more emotion that's a start I suppose.' Ibis had telepathically spoke, he had flew in the window and land on the bed.

"I want no association with that human or any others like him they're so weak and pathetic."

'You didn't take the pills he gave you.' Ibis had stared at the bottle.

"I don't need help-"

'This human is taking care of you, you can at least show some gratitude.' the owl cut him off.

"He killed my father." Aquos had glared at the owl

' It's sad that you don't know the truth. That human has scars that have yet to heal just like you.'

"What?" Aquos announced in confusion. Ibis had used his telekinesis on a photo and put it in Aquos' s hand. Aquos had looked at the photo seeing a much younger Gray, A kid with silver hair, and a woman with short black hair.

"What does this photo have to do with anything?" Aquos asked.

'Ask the human he's about to enter the room.' Ibis had flew away leaving Aquos clueless.

"Aquos your awake." The room door had burst opened with Fluffy hugging Aquos.

"Hey Fluffy." Aquos petted his head.

"What's that?" Fluffy had asked about the object in Aquos' s hand.

"Fluffy I need to talk to the hum- I mean Gray."Aquos had stopped himself from calling Gray a human. Fluffy had nodded his head in disappointment and left the room. Gray had quickly closed the door behind him.

"Can we talk? with your clothes on?" Aquos had shown Gray the picture in his hand, while turning away. Gray had removed the picture from Aquos grasp and put it back.

"Why would you want to talk to a maggot out of a rat' s ass."

"I'm sor- I'm sora I'm sore." Aquos was trying to say the word sorry but felled miserably in doing so. Gray had raised a questionable eyebrow.

"I'm sorry ok." Aquos uttered the word out.

"I'm guessing your not good with apologies." Gray had sat near Aquos.

"Something like that." Aquos mumbled,Gray had smiled a little at the dragon boy but he only glared back.

"Put on some cloths damn it!" Aquos turned his head.

"They will just come right off again." Aquos only sighed at the mage

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Why did you kill my father?" Aquos wanted a answer.

"I didn't kill Deliora, Ur did and she's dead before you ask." there was emptiness in Gray' s voice. There was a long pause.

"Your lying."

"Do you even know what Ice spell killed Deliora?" Aquos remained silent all he knew was that he's father was killed by a Ice mage.

"The spell used to kill Deliora was Ice Shell, it uses the users body as a prison to trap their enemy." Gray had explained to Aqous.

"I spent all this time looking for the one who killed my Papa just to find out that she's dead." Aquos said calmly.

"Are you alright?" Gray had asked him.

"NO I'M FUCKING PISSED, I'VE BEEN LIED TO AS WELL AND WHEN I FIND THAT WIZARD I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Aquos yelled out in blind rage, Allowing his demonic powers to run lose.

"Calm down-!" Gray had stop when he saw Aquos puke up blood and lie in bed in pain.

"Damn it." Gray had cleaned the blood from Aquos' s mouth.

"I've never felt so fragile and useless before and even worse I'm being taken care of by a human." Aquos had spoke to Gray from his side.


	7. Past

A few days later Aquos began trusting Gray little by little each day but still kept to himself mostly. Aquos is able to walk now and no longer needs assistance from Gray.

However, there still were a few things bothering him like what Ibis had said about Gray and him having scars that have yet to be healed.

Aquos had remember when he and Gray had battled and he slashed his tail against Gray' s torso. He felt awful for doing it to the ice mage which is odd because he never felt bad for doing anything harmful towards a human.

"Aquos you need anything before I go out." Aquos was taken out of his train of thought and bit his lip.

"Gray can you come here for a second." Gray had walked toward Aquos wondering what he could want. Gray had instantly blushed when he felt Aquos unbuttoning his shirt and tracing his fingertips across his scar that he had branded across his chest.

"I'm sorry." Gray was redding intensely as he looked down at Aquos. Aquos had noticed another scar just above his V line. He began to unbuckle Gray' s pants and pull down both his pants and underwear down. Gray was redder than a tomato at this point.

"Did I do this too." Aquos had trailed his fingers around the scar. Gray had looked into Aquos' s red orbs and began to get hard on. He instantly pulled his pants up and exited the room. 'Guess I did.' Aquos had thought.

Outside the room Gray was trying to figure out what just happened. He knew Aquos was beginning to like him a little bit, but that was unexpected.

"Gray are you okay? you look like sick." Fluffy was staring at Gray's flushed face.

"Yea I'm good, are Natsu, Lucy, and Erza down stairs?" Fluffy had nodded his head yes." Keep an eye on Aqous for me will ya."

"Yes sir." Fluffy had marched to Gray' s bedroom. Gray had opened the door to see Natsu and Lucy waiting for him.

"So how's the babysitting going." Lucy had asked him.

"It was going okay until he… took off my cloths." Gray had cleared his throat.

"HE WHAT?!" The three said in unison laughing at him.

"Well it's good that you guys becoming friends." Erza had told him.

"Yeah he might even join the Guild and help us find Igneel." Natsu had clapped his hands.

"I think they're becoming more than friends." Lucy had grinned.

"It's nothing like that and I seriously doubt that he would go from hating me to having sex with me in a matter of weeks." Gray had ended the conversation.

"If you say so?" Lucy had giggled.

(With Aquos.)

Aquos had sighed of boredom and wondered what he should do next. He can't exactly take revenge out on somebody that is dead that would be fruitless.

"Aquos what can we stay here please?" Fluffy gave him puppy dog eyes."We can join the Guild and we go on tons of quest it would be awesome." Fluffy tried to persuade him.

"Fluffy you do know if we stay here they will find us."

"But Aquos I made lots of friends here please?" Fluffy had begged him.

"Okay, fine we can stay but we're going have to look for a suitable place to live here." Aquos had gave up.

"YAY WE'RE STAYING WE'RE STAYING!" Fluffy had chanted as he jumped on the bed in happiness. 'Great now we have worry about the Picean Military coming and get us here. They should be catching up with us by now.' Aquos had thought intensely.

"Aquos let's go find some now." Fluffy had rushed out the door with Aqous running after him.

"Fluffy slow down you don't even know where your going." Aquos had caught up to the jackalope.

"Oh yeah that's right." Fluffy had scratched behind his ear looking embarrassed.

"Well we're going to be roaming around anyway, so I guess you not knowing where your going isn't really a bad thing."

"Why?" Fluffy asked curiously.

"Because I don't know where we're going." Fluffy sweat dropped.

(Back with Gray)

"What do you think a water dragon might like anyway?" Lucy had looked at the wide variety of Sea food. "Any ideas Natsu? NATSU!?" Lucy had saw Natsu riding on a kids ride passed out with Happy laughing at him.

"Gray do you think Aquos will find this weapon suitable enough? he's very skilled with his scythe." Erza asked holding a double edge atheme with a sapphire gem.

"I really don't know what the guy likes other than glaring at me." Gray had answered her question while picking up fish food. 'Well he is from the ocean.' Gray had thought as he examined the contain.

"Your going to buy a dragon, fish food?" Natsu had laughed, in which Gray had returned with a glare.

"You got any better ideas flame brain?"

"How about a home cooked meal?" 'Damn that is a better idea." Gray thought but he wasn't going to let Natsu win.

"Only a hot head would think about food."

"Oh yeah wanna fight about it?" Natsu head-butted Gray.

"Sure just don't cry when I win."

"That's enough both of you will act civilized in public now." Erza had snapped.

"Yes Erza." both said in unison while shivering in fear.

'Now if only I can do that.' Lucy had thought knowing it would save her a world of trouble. Lucy had sighed then noticed a store. It had a underwater theme to it. She had wondered into looking around at the antics.

"Hello child what can I do for you?" An old woman smoking had asked from the counter.

"Oh, nothing I'm just looking around trying to find something someone might like." Lucy said looking at the painting of an enormous water dragon.

"Excuse me can I ask you a question, is that dragon named Aquos by any chance?"

"No." The old woman said simply which had relieved Lucy for a moment."That's his mother Queen Mizumi." Lucy's sweat had dropped.

"Wait did you just say queen?" Lucy had asked raising a eyebrow.

"Yup she's a queen and one of the most fairest one's to, she provided things the humans needed and the creatures that lived in the Sea Cavern also known as the Underwater City of Atlantis." Lucy's jaw dropped at what she was hearing.

"Do you know where it is?" Lucy had touched a snow globe.

"No, and you shouldn't want to go there not since the humans executed the queen."

"Why did they execute her?" Lucy had raised her voice a little.

"Because she bore a demon child of Deliora. They were afraid that the child would be destructive like his father."

"What happened next?" Lucy was fascinated by the events that took place.

"The Child had declared a law: Any human that took a step in the Sea Cavern would be punished by death a very slow one too. After the law was put in stone he flood the village." Lucy need a minute she knew Aquos didn't like humans but that's way out of line.

"Guy's I think you should know some things about Aquos." Lucy announced walking toward the others trying to process what she just been told.

####### ## #### #### #### #### ###

Sorry I haven't been updated as much in the passed tell me what you guys think so far and I will try to update soon again.


End file.
